Unforgettable
by Nightshroud
Summary: TBone can't take it and ends things with Callie. Can Chance be there to comfort her? And what happens when Dark Kat rears his ugly head? Will Chance be forced to reveal his secret? ChancexCallie some JakexFelina
1. Heartbreak

**Chapter 1: Heartbreak**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Well here is my first attempt at SWAT Kats fanfiction. I love this show, especially T-Bone/Chance. I also love the T-BonexCallie pairing. There aren't many of them, so I decided to write one. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Congratulations, SWAT Kats! You defeated Dr. Viper and saved the city," said Mayor Manx. 

"All in a days work, Mayor Manx," said T-Bone with a grin. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Deputy Mayor Briggs watching him.

"All right, Callie, we have a lot to do!" said Mayor Manx, walking away.

Callie waited until Mayor Manx had gone back in the building to walk over to T-Bone.

"What can I do for you, Miss Briggs?" he asked.

"Please, it's Callie," she said with a smile.

"All right, Callie."

"I was just wondering if…you wanted to go out with me for dinner."

"Well…" he looked over to Razor, who gave him a discreet thumbs-up.

"It would be my pleasure, Callie."

"All right, I'll see you at 8:00," she said before quickly turning to hide her blush.

* * *

The two met later for dinner at one of MegaKat City's classiest restaurants. 

"So, T-Bone, tell me about yourself. We don't get to talk like this too often."

"Well, all I do is tune up the TurboKat with Razor and help save MegaKat City. Of course I do have my life apart from being T-Bone, but that's another story."

Callie looked thoughtfully at the wine in her glass. She swished it about slightly before asking, "About that…do you think…you would let me see you without your mask?"

T-Bone looked shocked and then sad. "Callie, you know I can't do that. It could endanger you. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of me."

"That doesn't matter. I'm not afraid of risks or danger. I want to know you, T-Bone. And I want to know about the you beneath that mask."

"Maybe you like T-Bone, but what happens if you don't like who's underneath the mask," T-Bone said, his voice sounding harsher than he meant.

"Don't say that. That doesn't matter to me."

"Then why do you need to know!" he said near a shout. Then, realizing what he done, added quietly, "Forget it, Callie. It was just a dream."

With that he got up and left. Callie remained seated for a few minutes, still in shock. Then she got in her car, drove home, and cried like she had never cried before.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Aww so sad! Sorry if you were expecting more fluff in the first chapter. But don't worry, the next chapter is guaranteed to have a lot of fluff! 


	2. The Invitation

**Chapter 2: The Invitation**

"That'll be $49.99, ma'am," said Chance wearily. Ever since the events of last night, he had been at an all-time low.

"Hmph! And after how long it took you to get there too!" she replied with a snort.

"That'll be $49.99, ma'am," he said again as if he had never heard her. She paid and left with a mumble of complaints.

Chance sighed and flopped on the sofa. The springs replied with a creak of protest.

Jake walked in and noticed Chance's down-in-the-dumps attitude.

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" he asked.

Chance didn't want to talk about it, but he knew that if anyone could help him, it was Jake.

"Oh, I see," said Jake once Chance had finished.

"I ruined all chances with Callie. She'll hate me now."

"Well, for what it's worth, you did the right thing, Chance. You know you wouldn't want Callie to be endangered. Sometimes if you love someone, you have to be their best interest first, even if it means losing them."

"But, it's so hard. Callie's the only girl I ever liked. And she actually liked me, and now I've ruined it. But you are right. I guess heroes like us aren't allowed the enjoyments of a normal life."

They suddenly heard a car pull up. "Hey, guys!" Callie called.

For once, Jake was the first one to greet her. "Hey, Callie? What's wrong?"

"This old piece of junk is giving me trouble. Would you guys mind taking a look?"

"Sure, you can go have a seat on the sofa," Jake said as he walked away towards the car.

Callie sat down on the sofa and sighed. "Something wrong, Callie?" asked Chance.

"Oh, Chance!" she said, startled.

He chuckled softly. "Sorry for startling you."

"No, don't worry about it." She suddenly felt tears sting her eyes. She tried to hold it in, but she suddenly burst out sobbing.

Chance quickly sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh….it's okay, Callie."

She buried her face in Chance's chest as she let her tears run. After she had finished her good cry, she wiped her eyes and laughed slightly.

"Sorry for making you see that," she said.

"No, it's okay. But you have to cheer up. You know it kills me to see you sad like this."

She genuinely smiled, and then they both blushed as they realized that Chance still had his arms around her. He quickly let go and grinned bashfully. She actually missed the warmth of his arms. She smiled back at him in return.

"Umm, thanks, Chance. I really mean it."

"My pleasure," he said with a smile.

She giggled and then shifted nervously. "Say, Chance, do you have any plans tonight?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well, Mrs. Dellulo, one of the philanthropists who donates to MegaKat City's foundations, is throwing a ball tonight. I was just wondering if you'd like to come with me."

"Me? Are you sure? I mean, wouldn't you rather-"

"No, you're just the person I need, Chance. But if you'd rather not…"

"No, I'd love to go with you, Callie."

"Great, I'll meet you there," she said as she smiled shyly.

"Callie, your car is done!" called Jake.

"I'd better go. His Highness needs help with his speech tonight. I'll see you later then, Chance."

"Bye, Callie," he said dreamily.

Jake walked in and watched Chance sigh with content. "All right, what's going on now?"

Chance shook himself and grinned. "Callie invited me to be her date for tonight's ball."

Then he suddenly stopped. "Oh, sorry, buddy. I should have talked to you about it first."

"Nah, forget about it. You go have fun."

Chance slapped Jake on the back. "Thanks, buddy! I'm going to go take a shower."

With that he headed towards the bathroom. "I wonder…if…maybe she really does like the real me."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yeah, intro chapter for the next one. The next is extreme fluff and sweetness, so you'd better have a tissue nearby in case you burst into tears. 


	3. An Unforgettable Evening

**Chapter 3: An Unforgettable Evening**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** The most romantic chapter of the story. I had such a fuzzy feeling writing this. I don't like to brag, but it's one of the most romantic things I've ever read. sigh Well enjoy!

* * *

Callie stood alone in the large ball room. She was constantly looking around, hoping to see Chance. They had only been apart a couple of hours since that afternoon, but she wanted to be around him. 

"Callie, dear, who are you waiting for?" asked Mrs. Dellulo, walking over.

"Oh, just my date," she said.

"He wouldn't be that strong and handsome kat over there would he?"

Callie looked to where Mrs. Dellulo had pointed and let out a small gasp. There stood Chance, wearing a black suit jacket, black pants, a red shirt, and a black tie.

"My my, he certainly is handsome!" said Mrs. Dellulo with a small nudge to Callie.

"Why thank you, ma'am. And I must say, you're rather pleasing to the eyes yourself," said Chance walking over.

Mrs. Dellulo giggled with delight. "Oh, Callie, this one is certainly a keeper!" she said.

Chance chuckled. "So glad you approve," he said.

She giggled again and said, "It's so nice when such a handsome young kat like you makes an old kat like me feel young again. Well, I'll leave you to alone."

"Bye, Mrs. Dellulo," said Callie.

"What a nice old lady," said Chance, turning to Callie. Then he suddenly stopped and blinked.

Callie was wearing a beautiful pink blouse, with a matching white and pink skirt. She noticed him staring and blushed.

"What is it, Chance?" she asked shyly.

"You look beautiful," he said quietly.

She blushed and said, "You're looking rather dashing yourself. I didn't think you knew how to dress so very…suavely."

He grinned. "Ah, it's just one of things you never knew about me." Then he laughed. "Actually, I probably added another five years to my work at the salvage yard buying this. But it was worth it, to be here with you."

She blushed and said, "Thanks, Chance."

They stood quietly for a moment before Chance broke the silence. "Do you want to…dance?" he asked.

"You know how to dance?"

He smiled his well-known smile and led her out into the middle of the room. She put her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist.

They danced to the music, so lost in each other that they didn't notice anyone else. As they passed by a table, Chance plucked a rose out and put it in his mouth, raising a brow to Callie. She giggled at his playful, yet romantic antics. As the song began to slow to an end, Chance began to lean forward towards her. Callie began to close her eyes as he moved closer.

"Furlong!! What are you doing here!!" shouted Commander Feral.

Chance groaned in protest to Feral's interference. Callie stepped forward indignantly.

"Stop it, Commander. Chance is my date. Now leave him alone."

Feral looked like his jaw had just dropped totally off his face. "Your…date?" he asked, taken aback.

"Yeah, so butt out!" said Chance angrily.

Feral's tone immediately changed. "Well, regardless of whether he is or not, this is invitation only, so you're going to have to leave," he said, grabbing Chance's arm.

"Feral, you old sourpuss! Leave him alone. He's my special guest."

"Mrs. Dellulo! But…I…he…hn, fine then. You're off the hook, Furlong," he said as he walked away angrily.

"There now, you two smitten kats shouldn't be bothered anymore," said Mrs. Dellulo. Both blushed and looked away at the word "smitten."

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Chance.

"Sure," said Callie. He nodded and went over to the drinks. Just then Felina Feral walked over to Callie.

"Hey, Callie," she said.

Callie was shaken from her thoughts. "Oh, hi, Felina. You look so pretty in that dress!"

Felina was wearing a long, elegant black dress. "You know me, I'd rather be wearing a flight suit, but Uncle insisted I come."

She looked over to where Callie was staring. "Chance Furlong is here?" she asked.

Callie nodded and added, "He's actually my date."

Felina saw a blush creep on her face. "Ah, I see. He looks very handsome tonight."

"Don't even think about," said Callie playfully.

The two laughed. "It's too bad Jake isn't here. You two would probably have a lot of fun together," said Callie. Now it was Felina's turn to blush.

"Yeah, I'll admit I like Jake. So why don't you just admit you like Chance?"

Callie seemed shocked. "No, I don't like him…I just…"

"C'mon, Callie. You blush at him, you stare at him. Seriously, isn't it obvious?"

Callie didn't answer. She looked at Chance and felt her heart beat faster. "Maybe you're right, Felina. I think about him all the time, my heart always beats faster when I'm around him, and he makes me blush like a little girl. But…I mean I've had crushes before…but this is different. There's something about him that just, makes me feel so content." She then paused and sighed. "I'm in love with him, aren't I?"

"Head over heels," Felina added.

Chance suddenly appeared. "Here you are, Callie. Oh, hey, Felina."

"Hey, Chance. Having fun?"

Chance winked at Callie. "A blast," he said.

The music started and Chance's ears perked up at the sound. "Care to dance again?" he asked. Callie nodded and the two walked away.

"Yep, they're totally in love."

* * *

They reached the center of the room and began slowly dancing again. Chance seemed to know the tune, and began to hum. Soon, he was singing softly. Hearing his voice, Callie couldn't help but join in. 

(Chance's singing is bold, Callie's italicized, and bold italicized is them together)

**Unforgettable, that's what you are.**

_Unforgettable, though near or far._

**Like a song of love that clings to me.**

**How the thought of you does things to me,**

**Never before has someone been more.**

_Unforgettable, in every way._

**And forever more **_(and forever more)_

**That's how you'll stay **_(that's how you'll stay)_

_**That's why darling it's incredible,**_

_**That someone so unforgettable,**_

_**Thinks that I'm unforgettable too.**_

_No, never before, has someone been more_

_Unforgettable_** (unforgettable) **_in every way _**(in every way)**

_And forever more _**(and forever more)**

_That's how you'll stay _**(that's how you'll stay).**

_**That's why darling it's incredible**_

_**That someone so unforgettable **_

_**Thinks that I am, unforgettable too.**_

They finished singing as the song ended and noticed everyone around them clapping. They both blushed, as they hadn't noticed anyone before, since they were so taken by singing with each other.

They retreated outside to the balcony. Both laughing at their little exploit.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" asked Callie.

"Are you kidding? I love that song. I sing Kat King Cole in the shower all the time. Drives Jake insane," he chuckled.

Callie blushed at the thought of Chance in the shower singing Kat King Cole.

"Well, I should probably get going now," said Chance. He really didn't want to, but he knew he had to.

"Do you need me to drop you off?" he asked.

Callie shook her head. "No, that's fine. Mayor Manx is going to drop me off after his speech."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks for coming, Chance. It means a lot to me."

Chance took both her paws in his. She blushed at the sudden contact and looked up. He smiled and said, "Thanks for inviting me. It was the best night of my life."

He pulled out the rose he had earlier and gave it to her. She was about to thank him when he gently placed his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her close. After a few moments, Chance broke of the kiss.

"Keep your whiskers clean, beautiful," he said with a wink and walked away.

As he walked away, Felina waved goodbye. "Say hi to Jake for me!" she called.

"Will do!" he said with a wave.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the balcony, Callie sat down and held the rose to her heart with a sigh. 

"This night certainly was…unforgettable."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** How romantic! Lol I'm so creative. Haha _Kat_ King Cole. BTW I don't own Unforgettable by Nat King Cole and Natalie Cole. Oh, and sorry if the singing thing got confusing. Listen to the song on youtube if that helps. 


	4. A Secret Revealed

**Chapter 4: A Secret Revealed**

**

* * *

**

**Nightshroud: **Some more fluff this chapter, and some shocking stuff. Well enjoy! Oh and I'm glad people having been reading this (as indicated by the Fanfiction user stats) but I'd like some reviews to see how people like it. Please R&R!

* * *

"So it went well last night, I assume?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," said Chance as he tightened a screw.

Jake raised an eyebrow. "What exactly did happen, Chance?"

"Well, we danced, sang Unforgettable, and kissed on the balcony."

"That song by Kat King Cole? I guess all that singing paid off. Wait, you kissed her!"

Chance blushed. "Y-yeah.."

Jake grinned. "Chance and Callie, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Chance playfully shoved him. "Hey, knock it off!" he said with a grin.

"Are you going to take the first shower?" asked Jake.

"Yeah, I think I'll go now."

* * *

Callie pulled her car into the salvage yard garage and got out.

Jake saw her and came in. "What do you need, Callie? Something wrong with your car again?"

She blushed. "Actually, I came to talk to Chance."

With a big grin plastered on his face, Jake let out a long, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh."

He turned and yelled, "Hey, Chance, come here!"

Chance came out with nothing but a towel around his waist, humming Unforgettable.

Callie's face turned as bright as a tomato, and Jake only sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Umm, Chance?"

Chance opened his eyes, "What is it? Oh.."

He saw Callie with a completely flushed face and saw Jake's expression. Then he realized what he was wearing.

"Uh….excuse me a minute," he said, grinning and blushing profusely.

Chance came back in a few minutes fully dressed.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said, a blush creeping along his face again.

"That's okay," she said, the image of Chance in a towel still engrained in her memory

"Well, I leave you two lovebirds alone. Just don't do anything while I'm gone," he said, ducking out of the room as Chance's milk can went flying by.

"So, what did you need, Callie?" he asked. The way he said her name always made her fur tingle.

"I got a break from work, so I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch."

"Sure! But, well…the garage…"

"Don't worry about it. There hasn't been a car in here all day," said Jake from the doorway.

"Hey you!! We're backed up here! What's the hold up?!" they heard shouts from the garage.

"Whoops! Hehe…just go on. I'll be okay."

"You sure, buddy?"

"Positive. Go on."

"Well, if you're sure."

As Chance and Callie walked to her car, Jake whispered, "Take your flight suit with you, just in case."

"Right."

* * *

Jake sighed as he finished up with one of the cars. He looked back and see a bunch more waiting for him.

"Gee, I'm never gonna get done at this rate."

"Need some help?"

Jake leaped into the air and turned around to see Felina grinning at him.

"Oh, Felina, it's you," he said relieved.

"Where's Chance?" she asked.

"They went out on a date, so I'm here with all the work."

"I could help," she offered, picking up the wrench he dropped.

"That's okay…I mean you're…well."

"You don't think I can help cause I'm a girl? You forget I'm around the kinda stuff a lot."

He smiled at her. "Sorry. I'd love to take you up on that offer, if it's still valid."

"Always."

* * *

"So, Chance, why did you bring that bag?" Callie asked at the café.

"Oh…well, it has my salvage yard clothes in it since I had to change."

"I see."

They both felt shy around each other after last night, but Callie was the one to break the silence.

"I wanted to thank you, Chance, for coming with me last night. It was the most fun I've had in ages."

"I had a great time too. And I got to spend it with the most beautiful girl in town."

Callie blushed and said, "Chance, I don't think I've ever met someone as handsome, and kind, and charming as you."

He smiled. "I'm glad you think so." He held her paws in his once again. "I just want to tell you that you're so beautiful, and smart, and talented. And I know I don't deserve a girl like you, but the truth is…I love you, Callie."

She removed a hand to put it on his cheek. "Don't say that about yourself. You're all I've ever looked for in a guy. Chance, I love you too."

He smiled softly at her. She put a hand on his chin as she kissed him gently. He returned her kiss and ran his fingers through her hair.

* * *

Jake let out a triumphant laugh as the last car drove away. Felina joined him by his side and smiled.

"Job well done, eh?" he said.

She laughed. "Yup."

They were suddenly thrown to the ground in an explosion. Jake ran to the look outside.

"Missile…hmm...is that Dark Kat?"

"Jake, look out!" Felina cried, pulling him out of the way as a missile exploded, blocking up the door.

"_Now what? The only exit is blocked, except for the Turbokat hanger. And if I want to stop Dark Kat, then…"_

"Felina, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

"Want to come over later and hang out at my place? We could watch a movie or something."

"Sure," Callie said. He gave her another kiss, making Callie's heart feel ready to burst.

"You know, this is the best day of my life," said Callie after they had stopped. "Well, second to yesterday," she said, thinking of singing together and their first kiss.

"Mmhmm," he purred softly and deeply.

She smiled as he nuzzled her nose. She was about to kiss him again when a shake upset the restaurant.

"What's going on?" she asked.

The T.V. suddenly changed and they heard, "This is Ann Gora, Kats Eye News. It appears that Dark Kat has appeared and is attacking the city. It is highly suggested that citizens seek shelter in basements and other secure places."

The people suddenly panicked and ran from the café. Chance and Callie were the last ones to the door when a missile hit the roof and caused it to collapse, blocking the doorway.

"Crud! We're trapped!" he said. He eyed his bag and sighed, There was only one way out.

"Callie?"

She turned to him. "Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something. And I want you to know that, even if you hate me for it, I'll always love you."

"Chance, what do you mean?"

He opened his bag and pulled out his flight suit. "I'm T-Bone."

When she didn't reply, he hung his head. He knew it was over. He suddenly felt her hand on his chin, and he felt his face lifted up. She looked into his confused eyes and smiled.

"Chance, it doesn't matter to me. I'll always love you, no matter what." She picked up his mask and tied it around his face.

"Besides, being a macho hero adds to your sex appeal," she said with a smile.

He grinned and gave her a kiss before changing into his flight suit.

He pulled out his glovatrix and shot at the entrance, blowing the debris out of the way.

"C'mon, Callie, let's get you somewhere safe. Ja – err…Razor, do you read me?"

"Yeah, T-Bone," came Razor's voice over the communicator "I'm coming to get you in the TurboKat. Just make sure Callie-"

"She knows," he said into the communicator.

There was silence, and then Razor said, "I guess we're even now."

"Huh?"

"No time to explain, I'm bringing Felina over, okay?"

"Roger," said T-Bone, already figuring out Razor's unusual statement.

When Razor arrived, Felina hopped out and stood next to Callie.

"You girls get to a safe place," said T-Bone.

Callie waved as they took off. "Be safe, Chance."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Well, the guys told their loves their secret identities. And now they have to go fight Dark Kat. I promise to make it as long and actiony as I can. And once again, please give me a review to let me know how I'm doing. 


	5. Dark Kat's Demise: TBone Shines Through

**Chapter 5: Dark Kat's Demise: T-Bone Shines Through**

The TurboKat zoomed into the air. "It's good to be back in this baby," said T-Bone. He turned the TurboKat sharply to the left to avoid a missile from Dark Kat's ship.

"Deploying Slicer Missiles!" said Razor.

The Slicer Missiles shot out and ripped through Dark Kat's laser cannons.

"Nice one, Sureshot!" said T-Bone with a grin.

"Not as nice as your flying, buddy!"

T-Bone steered to the right as a missile flew by. A couple of creeplings were on the roof, firing handheld missiles.

"Deploying Octopus Missiles!"

Razor shot off the Octopus Missiles, snatching both creeplings in their grasp before they plummeted down.

"Now how 'bout you get us in there," said T-Bone.

"Hmm…Mole Missile should do the trick."

Razor shot a Mole Missile, piercing the side of Dark Kat's ship. T-Bone maneuvered the TurboKat in and landed. Both jumped out, Glovatrix ready to fire. Creeplings emerged from the door, squawking and flapping. T-Bone shot a missile of, blasting the creeplings to dust.

Razor ran over to the control panel and quickly short circuited it. The two burst into the control room to see Dark Kat.

"So you think you meddling SWAT Kats will stop me?" said Dark Kat with a laugh.

"Enough! You're finished Dark Kat!"

"We'll see. Creeplings, attack!"

"Man, those things are annoying. Razor, think you can handle the creeplings?"

"Sure thing."

"Then I'm going after Dark Kat!"

T-Bone knocked past the creeplings and lunged at Dark Kat. Razor blasted away the creeplings with his Glovatrix and attacked those that got past it with well-aimed kicks.

Meanwhile, T-Bone and Dark Kat were struggling by the controls. T-Bone pinned Dark Kat down and punched him in the jaw. Dark Kat scratched at his face, and then hit the emergency self-destruct button.

"T-Bone, this place is gonna blow!" shouted Razor.

T-Bone nodded, slammed Dark Kat into the controls, and gave him one last knockout punch. Then he grabbed Razor and the two ran for the TurboKat. T-Bone quickly turned on the engines and lifted off. What he didn't notice is that someone had grabbed onto the left wing before they took off.

T-Bone and Razor watched as Dark Kat's ship crashed into the ocean.

"Nice work, buddy!" said T-Bone with a grin and a wink.

"Hey, it was mostly you, T-Bone. You were pretty awesome."

"Hehe thanks. Wha-?"

They suddenly felt a tremor and heard a loud grating sound. T-Bone gasped in panic.

"Someone's taken out our left engine!"

Razor looked out and growled. "Dark Kat! He's on the left wing!"

T-Bone looked out and saw not only the left engine plummeting towards the city, but Dark Kat trying to attack the other two.

"Razor, shoot the engine before it hurts someone."

"Right."

Razor shot a plain old missile which blew up the falling engine. Suddenly the jet began to teeter.

"Oh no! The middle engine's out!" T-Bone said "I'm going to have to land her right away."

T-Bone tried to maneuver the craft down, but Dark Kat tore up a piece of the jet and yanked at the wires. Instantly the TurboKat completely shut off.

"Crud! Now I can't even deploy the ejector seats! What the hell are we going to do?!" shouted T-Bone.

"Buckle up, I guess," said Razor as the ground came closer.

The TurboKat shook as it connected with the ground. It skidded and jolted about until something upset it. The nose tipped forward and buried into the ground. The impact shattered the glass, and T-Bone heard a cry from behind as Razor's seatbelt snapped and he was thrown forward.

"Razor!"

Razor was thrown violently against the ground. T-Bone quickly tore his belt off and jumped out.

"Razor!"

He picked up his friends limp form and gently shook him. "Are you okay?"

Even in such a crisis, Razor was able to mutter dryly, "Do I look okay?"

T-Bone chuckled slightly. "C'mon, buddy, I'll get you out of here."

"No, T-Bone. You have to stop Dark Kat. Forget about me."

T-Bone nodded and gently laid Razor aside. He could see Dark Kat emerge from the TurboKat's wreckage.

"Dark Kat, you bastard! I'm gonna make you pay!"

T-Bone dodged Dark Kat's punch and nailed him in the gut. Dark Kat doubled over in pain, then T-Bone rammed his knee into Dark Kat's face, sending him sprawling to the ground. Dark Kat chuckled darkly as he grabbed a large piece of stone.

"You've ruined my dreams, SWAT Kat. And now, I'll ruin yours!"

He threw the stone right at Callie.

"Callie!!"

Without thinking, T-Bone threw himself in front of Callie, knocking her out of the way. The rock smacked into T-Bone's head, dazing him. His head felt like it was spinning. He reached up and touched his head. His hand came back sticky and warm.

"Blood," thought T-Bone with a cringe.

His legs suddenly buckled beneath him. He sank to one knee as Dark Kat approached him.

"Now die, SWAT Kat!"

Everything seemed to stop. T-Bone felt every ounce of strength in him fade.

"_This is it. I'm done for. I was powerless to stop Dark Kat when everyone needed me most. No, I can't let everyone down. I have to do this, for Razor, for Callie, and for MegaKat City!"_

T-Bone grabbed Dark Kat's fist. He felt a new surge of strength shoot through every part of his body. He grabbed Dark Kat by the collar and hissed in his face, "Burn in hell, Dark Kat!"

He punched Dark Kat's face left, then backhanded him right, then planted a firm uppercut to his jaw. Dark Kat's jaw gave a sickening crunch, and he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

T-Bone felt the world swim before his eyes. He collapsed to his knees and put his hand to his head while the other weakly supported him.

"T-Bone!"

T-Bone was now vaguely aware of Callie at his side. He thought he even saw Razor standing there.

Callie wrapped her arms around him. "T-Bone, you're going to be all right. Please be okay…"

T-Bone looked into her face and smiled weakly. "I love you, beautiful."

She grabbed him as he sank forward unconscious. She guided his head to her lap as she stroked the fur on his cheek.

"I love you, T-Bone. And you're going to be all right. We all will be, thanks to you."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** T-Bone kicks butt! I tried my best with the fighting scene. But, as with the rest of the story, I had it perfectly planned in my mind, so I decided not to change it. And much thanks to Furlong 19 for my first review. I don't understand how I've had 150 people read my story and only 1 person review. Oh well. At least there's another ChancexCallie lover! Anyway, next chapter will be the conclusion to my ChancexCallie tribute. And please do me the favor of taking a minute of your time to review. Thanks! 


	6. Happy Endings

**Chapter 6: Happy Endings**

Chance groaned and rubbed his face. He felt his fur and…

"_No mask…"_

He bolted upright but quickly felt dizzy and sank down.

"Easy, Chance."

He looked up and saw Callie smiling at him. They were back at the salvage yard, and he was lying with a bandage wrapped around his head on their couch.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You beat Dark Kat. Jake and I got you out of there while Felina stayed behind to answer questions. She just got back and is with Razor."

Chance relaxed and smiled. "I guess that's over with," he said.

She smiled and sat next to him. "Still up for that movie?" she asked.

He grinned and pulled her closer. "Need you ask?"

She lay down next to him and rested her head on his chest. "I love you, Chance."

"Callie, I love you too."

* * *

Jake and Felina quietly tip toed away.

"Aww, how sweet!" said Felina with a giggle.

"Hmm yeah, but I'll bet Callie will kick him out of their room the first night after they get married. There's no way she could stand his snoring, no matter how in love she is."

Felina shook his hand. "Twenty bucks says you're on!"

Jake was surprised when Felina leaned in and kissed him. "We can't have one hero getting all the attention, can we?' she said with a sly smile.

He grinned and went back in for another kiss.

* * *

Chance held Callie's hand as he led her out to dance. They had gone to another one of Mrs. Dellulo's balls, and Callie was having such a blast. As for Chance, the gleam in his eyes told Callie that he was having as much fun as her.

"Chance, if it wasn't for you, I don't know how I could handle these things," said Callie with a giggle.

They danced slowly, and Callie rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. She closed her eyes as Chance lowered his head and rubbed his cheek against her.

"I love you, beautiful," he said, the huskiness and slight gruffness of his voice making her tingle.

"I love you too, big guy."

He came to a stop and lifted her chin gently, placing his lips on hers. When they parted, he got down on one knee, pulled out a box, and stared straight into her eyes.

"Callie, without your love, I would be so lost. I want to be with you forever. So Callie, will you marry me?"

Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes began to tear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him through her tears.

"Of course I'll marry you, Chance."

He brushed the tears away from her eyes and smiled.

Everyone around them clapped. Jake and Felina, not to mention Mrs. Dellulo, were overjoyed. Even Commander Feral managed a slightly forced congratulation.

Chance held Callie's hand as people poured out congratulations. Callie rested her head on Chance's shoulder and smiled up at him. Just the sight of him made her warm up. He looked back at her. Her face made his heart flutter. They both knew it. They were in love, and nothing would separate them.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Aww, I'm tearing up at this. So sweet! I'm thinking of making their marriage into a fic. Hmm let me know what you think. I still can't believe that I've had 181 people read this, but only have 1 review. Come on, people. Let me know how you like it. I'll take anything at this point. Well please R&R, and I hope you enjoyed it. I love you Chance and Callie! tear Best wishes! 


End file.
